The Prewitt Twins and the Weasley Twins
by karatemunchkin
Summary: Molly Weasley's brothers never died. Naturally, their favorite nephews would be fellow troublemaking twins Fred and George! This tells how Fred and George grow up with their uncles by their side, causing mayhem and mischief. Basically follows canon, but there are some differences, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

_1__st __April, 1978_

Molly Weasley sighed in happiness as she gently picked up her newborn son, George. He wriggled in her arms for a moment before wailing loudly, accompanied by his twin, Fred, who was still laying in the cradle.

She sighed again, this time with frustration, as the baby twins showed their unhappiness at being separated even for a moment. Her husband Arthur quickly grabbed his crying son and presented him to his brother in Molly's arms. Fred grabbed onto George's small hand, and the twins wriggled contentedly once more. They looked at each other, and yawned simultaneously.

Arthur sat down with a sigh as his wife held the two boys. "Great Merlin, are all twins like this?"

Molly gave a tired smile. "Gideon and Fabian were. They couldn't stand to be apart for even a minute until they were three. And they still don't like it even today. They get all mopey, and snap at everyone. It's quite unpleasant."

'Oh dear." Arthur sighed. "Hopefully it won't be any trouble. If they're anything like your brothers—"

The curtains around the bed flew open with a bang, crashing into Arthur's face. Two tall, red-headed men peered into the room, grinning identically.

"Well would you look at that, Gideon!" Fabian said ecstatically. "Twins!"

Gideon stepped around Arthur, subtly pulling the curtains even farther across the exhausted man, entangling him even more. "I never knew you had it in you, Molly. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, you two." Molly replied. "This Fred," She moved her right arm, "And George."

The Prewitt twins stepped up to either side of the bed, each moving in sync to grab their little nephews. Molly moved to stop them, before realizing that neither Fred nor George seemed to mind being separated while in their uncles' arms.

"That proves it." Arthur said, finally removing the curtains. "They _have_ to babysit."

George reached up a small hand to bat at Gideon's chin. "Hi there, George." Gideon cooed, sitting on the end of the bed. Fabian chuckled as he moved to join his twin.

"Now boys, there are certain responsibilities to being born on April fool's…"

"Merlin help us." Arthur said, glancing at the two sets of plotting twins.

**I couldn't figure out how I wanted to start this story, until I read ****My Dear Professor McGonagall****'s story 'Candles'. I didn't copy it, but the prologue is pretty close, and I just figured I'd give credit where it's due.**

**Also, I'm really busy, just about all the time, between high school and chores, so my updating is probably going to be erratic, but I'll try.**


	2. Chapter 2

_First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

You'll never believe what we nicked from Filch's office! It's this really cool map, it shows everyone in the castle, no matter where are or what they're doing! To activate it, just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', and to make it go blank, 'Mischief managed!'

We already have three detentions and have lost fifty house points between us. We were sorted into Gryffindor, obviously, and met our best friend in the whole world (besides you two). His name is Lee Jordan, and he bunks next to Fred in our dorm. He has these really cool looking dreadlocks, and really likes Quidditch. He only has one detention, because he was showing us a big spider he found in an empty classroom, but he lost twenty points because he set off Dungbombs in class. He has this weird obsession with spiders, so we're sure Ron will love him!

It's kind of lonely and boring without Ron and Ginny here, but don't tell them we said that. We still have lots of new victims, that is, fellow first years, which we haven't met yet.

The teachers are just like Bill and Charlie said. Percy really needs to get his priorities straight. Dumbledore is a little mad, but really nice. Prof. McGonagall is the one who gave us two detentions; she may be head of Gryffindor, but she's really strict! Flitwick really is as short as they say, he has a stack of books he stands on to teach class. We don't know much about Sprout; we ditched herbology so we could sleep in. Snape is horrible, he has no sense of humor and won't stop calling us Thing 1 and Thing 2, like he doesn't even care about our names (which he doesn't, the old bat!). All the muggle-borns seems to think that was really funny for some reason.

We've already found three secret passages, but we won't tell you which ones. Lee hasn't found any, but Charlie promised to show us another one next week. Bet we'll find it before then.

Tell Mum we miss her, and make sure that if some of Dad's muggle junk is missing that he doesn't look under our beds.

Your favorite nephews,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

We're so glad to hear that you've been causing enough mischief and mayhem. Just make sure not to lose too many points right off; you don't want to make the other Gryffindors too angry at you right away.

Be careful with that map. You're very lucky Filch never figured out how to use it, but you wouldn't want someone like Percy finding it. Don't tell him we said that. He'll tell your mother we're being irresponsible again, and we don't need that.

Good luck on finding Lee! He sounds like a good friend, and all groups need a guinea pig. That being said, watch that he doesn't use you two as the guinea pigs. We'll make sure to tell Ron all about your spider loving friend. We're sure he'll enjoy it.

Sounds like McGonagall needs to loosen up a little! Did you get the fanged Frisbees we sent you? As for Snape, if he causes you two too much trouble, tell us and we'll have a talk with him.

We found eighteen secret passages when we were in school. You'll have to tell us which ones you found at Christmas. And remind Charlie about the one in the Library.

Arthur hasn't been in his shed lately as he's been busy at work, but we removed all evidence from the crime scenes. Never fear.

Your favorite uncles,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Percy is a giant prat! He told Filch that we were the ones who locked all his broom cupboards, and now we have detention with him for a whole month! A month! Let's hope he doesn't find out that we were also the ones who mailed him the regenerating Dungbombs. He might not be too thankful for that.

Speaking of Filch, we've already got our very own _confiscated items_ drawer, all to ourselves! And none of the teachers have realized yet that they really should split us up during detention. We were able to charm all of Snape's robes bright pink. Now we have another month of detention. Filch refused to serve this second detention with us (apparently he doesn't like it when Mrs. Norris is shoved into a suit of armor?) so we have to spend it with McGonagall. Charlie said she'll probably make us go into the Forest with Hagrid. Then he said that since she's trying so hard to keep us out of it already, we'll probably just have lines. We suppose that after meeting so many honest working troublemakers like you and us she's run out of creative punishments. Oh well.

Did Ron find the spider nest in his room yet? Make sure he does before Christmas, that way Mum has time to cool off.

By the way, did you know that Mum already sent us a Howler? We weren't sure whether it was for trying to feed Percy to the Giant Squid, putting toenail polish on Lee, or hexing McGonagall so she could only speak in Haikus. Would you mind verifying? Also, is she reading these letters?

Your most beloved nephews,

Fred and Gorge

Dear Fred and George,

We'll be sending Percy a letter about his behavior. That was extremely rude and unacceptable of him. As big brother he should know better. We're very disappointed.

Good job with Filch; even _we_ never had our own drawer. Ginny wants us to ask you not to stuff Mrs. Norris into any more armor. She'd like us to say it's because she likes cats, but we know it's really because that's too horrid a fate for any suit of armor, metal or not.

We understand the Forest is very exciting, but it is also very dangerous. Against our better judgment, we are warning you: be very careful when you go there.

Yes, Ron found the spiders. He screams like a girl. Even Ginny called him a baby. Molly isn't very happy with you though. She's not completely sure it was you two, but she suspects it, so don't bring it up.

Your mother is sending you more Howlers. She didn't know about the squid, Lee, _or_ the haikus. Sorry about that. We didn't get to ask what the Howler was actually about, as she was too angry at the moment.

To our best knowledge, your mother is _not_ reading these letters. Even so, we've decided to burn them once we've read them. Hope you don't mind.

The best uncles ever,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

WHERE WERE YOU AT CHRISTMAS?! Mum and Dad said you had been called to work, but then you didn't show up all week!

We really liked your presents. We've already used up three paint bombs; one on Ron, one on Percy, and one while running away from Mum. That last time was an accident, but we got in trouble anyway. By the way, don't cover Mum in blue paint. It's really not her color.

We missed you a lot. We had lots of tales that we were going to tell you in case any letters got intercepted, but you weren't there so you'll never find out. Ha!

We were still in detention when we got back to school after the holidays, and Snape made us dissect frogs for potions class. We decided to enhance our education by seeing how tightly you can squeeze one before it explodes. Fred won because he made his explode right when Snape came over to see what we were doing. Now Gryffindor only has 63 points left. Percy refuses to talk to us, but that's ok.

Charlie said that there's a tree on the grounds called the Whomping Willow. Do you know anything about it?

George want's to ask if you've ever heard about the Marauders; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They're the ones that made the map we told you about.

Your completely innocent nephews,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

Sorry about Christmas. We'd tell you where we were, but it's confidential. Scrimgeour will have our heads if we tell you.

We liked your presents too. The photographs were quite nice. Filch is a lot uglier than we had expected, and Snape really does look like a bat. What is wrong with his hair?

We could have told you not to use the paint bombs around your mother. Better luck next time.

We missed you too, but nothing is stopping you from telling your lonely uncles about your adventures at school. Besides, we have stories to tell you about work, but we understand if you're not interested.

Keep updating us on Snape. If you need us to talk with him, we will. Just send the word. And congratulations to Fred on that exploding frog.

STAY AWAY FROM THE WHOMPING WILLOW! It's a tree near the edge of the grounds that will try to squash you flat! We happen to like our nephews nice and round and not squished, so stay away!

Sorry to say we've never heard of the Marauders. Keep looking.

Your wonderful uncles,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Do you know why Mum sent us another Howler? We thought we'd found all the spiders in Ron's room.

Remember Filch? You'll never guess what happened to him! Before Mum starts yelling, we had nothing to do with it. In the middle of the night, old Filch discovered that someone had stolen all of his lanterns, so he couldn't see a thing as he did his rounds. He must have fallen down one of the staircases and crashed into some of Peeves' Dungbombs stores, because when he came out of the Hospital Wing a week later he still stunk. We don't think anyone's bothered to mention that the same people who stole his lanterns also shaved off all his hair. Trust us, it's a big improvement.

We don't know what's wrong with Snape's hair, it's always like that. Lee sent him some shampoo for Christmas. Apparently Snape didn't like it, because Lee's in detention right now.

Do you know how babies are made? Lee says that his half-blood cousin told him that they get dropped down the chimney by flying elephants, but we don't think that's true, because then Mum wouldn't complain about having been pregnant so much. We said we'd ask you because you know everything.

Your very handsome nephews,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

We had no idea your mother sent you another Howler. And we know for a fact that all the spiders were found, but they keep going back. Ron is sleeping in your room right now. Don't worry, we hid all the fireworks.

Tell those same people who dealt with Filch that Molly received a letter from the deputy headmistress and is making another Howler right now.

We can't wait until you're home for the summer. Make sure to end the year with a bang so everyone remembers you next year.

Lee's cousin was wrong. Babies aren't dropped down the chimney. They're made with a spell, but the spell can only be done by women and takes a lot of energy, so when the mum-to-be is preparing for the spell she's said to be pregnant, and her stomach grows bigger because of all the food she eats for energy. Ask your Dad if you wan't details.

Your very intelligent and good looking uncles,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Thanks for hiding the fireworks. Wherever you put them, make sure they are far away from Mum. Make sure Ron doesn't drool on our beds too much. Even better, make him sleep on the floor.

We already got Mum's Howler, thanks for the warning. We told McGonagall she couldn't prove it was us as she only had circumstantial evidence, but Percy ratted us out again!

We've been planning a farewell gift for all the students and professors. We'll give you a hint: Butterbeer, the _aguamenti_ charm, and Snape. Hehehe.

We asked Professor McGonagall about the babies. _She_ said that babies are transfigured teddy bears. _We_ think that everyone is hiding something, and we're going to figure out what it is.

See you next week!

Fred and George

**If I spelled ****_aguamenti_**** wrong, please tell me. I was too lazy to look it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Thanks for dropping us off at King's Cross. It was really nice to have someone else carry our trunks.

It is so boring with Percy being the only other Weasley here! We didn't really imagine how bad it would be with Charlie gone, but Percy has taken to stalking us to make sure we don't get into any trouble! Make him stop!

Filch was very happy to see us. He put us in detention the minute we walked through the door, and only the direct intervention of Professor Dumbledore himself saved us. We were very happy to see him too, and made sure to put some Dungbombs in his chair.

We turned Snape's hair bright red during potions class yesterday. We lost fifty points, but Lee got pictures! We're sending them with the owl so you can see our success.

Professor McGonagall is making us review everything that we remembered last year! We don't see the point; we already learned it all, and how on earth were we supposed to remember it all?

We're going to try out for beater positions on the Quidditch team. The new captain is Charlie's obsessive stalker, Oliver Wood. The guy is s fanatic. He's keeper, and apparently already has a dozen plays set up for the first game. Still, we're excited about tryouts. Any tips?

LEE STILL SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR! He calls it 'Mr. Bumbles'. We tried to 'borrow' Mr. Bumbles, but Lee threatened to set us on fire with a spell a fourth year showed him. Needless to say, we kindhearted heroes did the polite thing and returned Mr. Bumbles safe and sound. Seriously though, what twelve year old sleeps with a teddy bear?

Your bestest nephews,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

Next time you're carrying you trunks. We forgot how heavy those things are! We sent Percy that letter, and he should listen. Basically we told him that if he worries about you two too much he'll fall behind on schoolwork.

Lee should really think about a future in photography. Those pictures were so beautiful we cried. Or maybe it was just because of Snape's priceless face…

Good luck with the tryouts! Remember to use your 'twin telepathy' while playing. Even if you're not the best flyers, the best beaters have to be well coordinated.

Do tell us more about Mr. Bumbles! Would he like to play with Georgie Bear and Freddie Bear? They've become very lonely, sleeping on your beds at home. I'm sure they'd love all the fun times at Hogwarts. And remind us why you named you teddy bears after your twin.

Your most handsome uncles,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Leave Georgie Bear and Freddie Bear alone! They will never be mentioned to Lee! Ever!

We lost sixty more points for Gryffindor, and have three more detentions. Professor McGonagall doesn't like being called 'Professor Kitty', but it was worth it. Being bitten by the venomous tentacula was not fun. George was in the Hospital Wing for three days.

Lee's camera has been taken away. Do you know what 'demeaning photographs' mean?

WE PASSED TRYOUTS! We are now Gryffindor's newest beaters! Wood says we're naturals, that he's never seen anyone like it! Lee got Quidditch commentator; apparently he stinks at actually flying. There's two other girls in our year on the team; Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. They're both chasers, but Alicia's a reserve.

We still have the map, but we haven't found out who the Marauders are yet.

Mischief managed,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

We sincerely hope that Georgie Bear and Freddie Bear have arrived safe and sound. Does Mr. Bumbles like them?

Fabian agrees with George that venomous tentacula bites hurt. Try stroking them, they like that.

Did Lee get the new camera we sent him? We want more 'demeaning photographs'. In other words, embarrassing pictures.

Congratulations on the tryouts! We knew you could do it! We'll do our best to try and come for the first match.

Ginny burned down the kitchen on Wednesday. That girl has some very strong magic. We can't wait until she goes to school. Fabian's coat smells like charcoal.

The smartest uncles ever,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

Everyone in the school knows about Georgie Bear and Freddie Bear, thanks to you two! We were in detention when the package arrived at dinner, so Lee opened it and proudly showed everyone. Now we're the laughing stock of Gryffindor.

We stole Lee's camera and used it to take pictures of Mr. Bumbles in a hostage situation. We said the pictures were from the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Marco Flip or something like that, and just watched. It was fun.

The first match is on October 20th. Wood has been training us like crazy. Seriously, what fourth year makes us get up at five in the morning for a three hour long pep talk followed by five hours of practice and no breakfast?! He's mad. Completely mad.

Ginny told us about the kitchen. She said it was a complete accident, and she didn't mean to burn your coat. Mum's not too mad at her though. Burning down the kitchen doesn't quite compare to turning your little brother's teddy bear into a giant spider.

We got another detention, this time from McGonagall again. We were charming everyone's buttons that we were supposed to be turning into rocks, so they all floated up just out of reach.

The best nephews ever,

Fred and George

Dear Fred and George,

Good job on winning the match! You flattened Ravenclaw! Looks like all that training paid off. Who was Wood, the big burly kid doing circles around the goal hoops and yelling at everyone?

We managed to fix the kitchen, although there is still a strong smell of smoke. Ginny bursts into tears whenever anyone mentions it. Fabian got a new coat. That made her cry even harder.

Molly is sending another Howler. Something about tie-dying the owls? Whatever it is, she's in a right state. Good job!

We won't be able to send a letter for a while; we've got a trip to Romania coming up. Apparently Charlie wants us to check on some suspicious activity near the Dragon Reserve he's working at. We should be able to make a quick detour home for Christmas though.

Your extremely good looking uncles,

Gideon and Fabian

Dear Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian,

It was really good to see you at Christmas. We totally won that snow ball fight! Ron, Ginny, Dad, and Percy didn't stand a chance!

Gryffindor lost to Slytherin this last match. This puts them in the running for the cup. Wood's been going mental. We've been so busy training we haven't even had time for any pranks! Although we did lose thirty more points when Fred called Snape an old bat to his face.

Mum hasn't sent us a Howler for two months now. Either we really need to step up our game, or she's not feeling well.

We can't believe that school will be out next month! Time goes by so fast when you're practicing Quidditch all day.

Your most favorite nephews,

Fred and George.

**I don't actually know if Gideon and Fabian are twins...here are they are. And even though I hate it when people say this...please review.**


End file.
